


call me home

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Airports, Canon Era, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: He's going home.





	call me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



He's going home.

It's the same thought, the whole trip on the garbage truck to Kimpo, as he’s jostled around with the scant objects packed into two suitcases that comprise one and a half very full years of an otherwise uneventful life.

He doesn't think - tries not to think - of the people he's left behind, though the dull ache behind his sternum and prickling of his eyes are more honest than he’s willing to be: he’ll miss them.

He does think of the people that await him once he’s home.

And though he grips the armrest on the flight to Tokyo, because  _ going home  _ doesn’t yet equal  _ safe _ , there’s still the same idea, in the back of his mind, the impossibility that has become inevitable: he's going  _ home _ . 

His fingernails are still ragged from shifting rocks, and his heart is still torn from parting words, but there’s a letter tucked in his shirt pocket that promises healing.

But it doesn't sink in until he's in the airport, the first step of a journey that he knows will last a lifetime, the journey to get back to who he used to be.

And then he sees her, a khaki oasis in an olive drab desert, vibrant and beautiful despite the plain uniform, and she grins when she sees him.

He's going home, he thinks, as he counts the steps it takes to reach her. 

Ten steps, twenty, thirty, until he's standing in front of her, and the word ‘home’ is echoing inside him as she throws herself into his arms, laughing as she makes him drop his suitcases to catch her. 

He resists the urge to spin her around in his excitement because she smells like cherry blossoms, and when he sets her down and kisses her, she tastes like home.


End file.
